Two Lights, One Yami, and the Big Bad Marik
by Lovely-Sorrow-23
Summary: The result of a long car ride. Bakura is obsessed with chocolate, Ryou gets kidnapped by Marik who has some dirty thoughts on the mind, and the game to decide the outcome will not be Duelmonsters! Shonen ai hints and yaio hints.
1. Chocolate

Emmy: This was inspired by a boring trip to Illinois. The land of soy beans and corn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bakura I trust you. Probably one of the stupider things I've ever done," Marik said, handing Bakura the shiny quarters.

"Yea, yea I know. Get you your pixie sticks, come right back," Bakura replied, counting the coins in his palm.

"I mean it Bakura! I mean it! I WANT those pixie sticks, and because of my leg I can't get out of the house so you'll have to do it for me!" Marik cried dramatically. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I KNOW! Ra, I feel insulted by your doubt! And you only broke you foot…" Bakura replied. Marik gave a warning glare.

"Just bring back the pixie sticks!" he hissed.

"Of course," Bakura reassured with a large grin as he sauntered out the door. As soon as it was shut he gave a Grinch-like grin. "Chocolate city here I come!" he cried, flying down the street. "Chocolate!" he cried, bursting through the door of the candy shop. Many colored candies lit up the room with their sugar coated goodness. Bakura's mouth watered. Ever since the yamis had discovered candy their lives had changed forever. "YAY CHOCOLATE!" Bakura dived for a big display case of rich, milk chocolate.

"NOT SO FAST!" a man cried, blocking Bakura's path.

"MORE MORTAL YOU ARE IN BETWEEN ME AND MY CHOCOLATE!" Bakura wailed, desperately struggling to get past him.

"I'm the manager of this place and I say GET OUT! Get out now! You are not welcome here!"

"Since when!" Bakura demanded, his finger tips centimeters from the chocolate's shiny paper.

"Since you STOLE last week's entire shipment!" the manager cried.

"BUT CHOCOLATE!" Bakura screamed.

"Get out before I call the cops!"

"I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" Bakura cried, his ring glowing. Then he noticed two burly men about double his height appear. "ER-EH-I MEAN-!"

"YOU WILL PAY!" Bakura cried as he was thrown out the door. He pressed his face against the glass display window, slid to his knees, and began to drool. "Chocolate…"

"Hey Kura whatcha doing?" a happy voice chirped. Bakura looked to see Ryou looking down at him.

"Ryou…Ryou!" Bakura said wait a grin. "Ryou I need you to do something for me!" Bakura said.

"What?" Ryou questioned, innocently cocking his head to the side.

"_This is too easy,"_ Bakura thought. He gave a salesman-like smile ad stood up.

"Ryou can you go into that shop and buy me some chocolate?" Bakura asked, grabbing Ryou's shoulders and pointing him towards the door.

"Why can't you do it 'Kura?" Ryou asked, looking up at his Yami curiously.

"Because sadly the mean manager won't let me in!" Bakura replied forlornly.

"Awww, poor Kura. But if he doesn't want you in it's probably because you did something bad."

"I most certainly did not!" Bakura said. "And did I mention?" he added persuasively, "I'd share some of the chocolate with you?"

"Chocolate?" Ryou asked excited by this new prospect.

"Yes chocolate, but you've got to go buy it!" Bakura said, handing Ryou the money.

"Ok!" Ryou replied, skipping into the shop. Bakura gave an evil smile and rubbed his hands together greedily. Moments later Ryou came running out with a bag of bars in his hands. "Kura I got it!" Ryou cried. Bakura snatched the bag away quickly.

"Good boy Ryou!" Bakura said, patting his light on the head. Ryou smiled happily. Bakura quickly snatched the wrapper off the first bar of chocolate and stuffed it into his mouth, sighing contently. "Much better than pixie sticks…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean Kura?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

"I was supposed to use the money to buy Marik some stupid pixie sticks," Bakura replied, licking his fingers.

"KURA!" Ryou gasped. "How could you? That was Marik's money! And I used it to by YOUR chocolate!" he cried.

"Don't worry I've got it covered," Bakura said, taking a pack of gum out of his pocket. Ryou gave Bakura his best intimidating glare, which wasn't intimidating at all.

"Kura that's wrong!" Ryou scolded.

"It's good gum!"

"There's only 3 pieces left!"

"Three _good _pieces!" Ryou paused for a moment then said,

"…I'm gonna tell Marik on you!" Bakura stopped in mid lick of his current chocolate bar to stare at Ryou.

"You wouldn't…"

"Yes I would Kura!" Ryou cried and Bakura quickly tackled him.

"Oh no you won't!" Bakura ordered. Ryou squealed and Bakura took the chance to stuff a hunk of chocolate into Ryou's mouth. Ryou stopped struggling and his eyes got bigger. He sighed happily.

"Chocolate…"

"Good boy Ryou. Do you want more chocolate?" Ryou nodded his head rapidly and Bakura dangled a second hunk in front of his face. Ryou stared at it as if hypnotized. "You can have all the chocolate you want as long as you promise me you won't tell Marik I spent his money on chocolate ok?" Ryou nodded.

"Chocolate…"

"That's right, good boy!" Bakura stuffed the second hunk in Ryou's mouth and his hikari smiled cheerily. "Good, let's go home. I've got to store my preciouses…." said Bakura as he hugged his candy. "Who's daddy's favorite snack? Is it you? Is it you? Oh yes it is! My little sweet darlings…" he cooed. Suddenly he felt a head on his shoulder. He turned to see Ryou looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"Chocolate…?" he asked.

"No. I _might_ give you more when we get home." Ryou's face fell.

"Chocolate…" Bakura couldn't resist. He broke off the tiniest piece and shoved it in the light's mouth. Ryou nibbled at it. "Thank you Kura!" he cried, hugging his dark. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ryou! Come my children, we must get back to the den!" (1) Bakura cried, trying to jog past the Ishtar house as soon as possible.

"BAKURA!" a sudden angry voice echoed across the neighborhood. The two white headed teens stopped to see a wheel-chair bound Marik glaring at them from his doorstep.

"Hi Marik!" Ryou waved happily.

"Bakura where are my pixie sticks!" Marik demanded.

"Pixie sticks?-OH OF COURSE you're pixie sticks…" Bakura hid the chocolate behind his back. "Why it's right here in my pocket…" he said, giving a fake smile. "Ryou why don't you reach into my pocket and get Malik's 'pixie sticks'?"

"No I know what kind of things you keep in those pockets, I do your laundry!" Ryou replied.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Then hide the chocolate while I give it to him," Bakura whispered through clenched teeth. "But if even one piece is missing you will get a TIME OUT! Got it!" Bakura threatened. It worked. Ryou nodded his head with big eyes and put the chocolate behind his back. Bakura rushed over to Marik.

"Well?" Marik growled.

"I'm sorry to say my dear friend, they were out of pixie sticks…" Bakura replied gravely.

"WHAT!"

"BUT-but don't fret Marik! I got you the next best thing!" Bakura cried.

"What…?" Bakura dumped the half empty package of gum on Marik's lap.

"OK GOTTA GO BYE!" Bakura said quickly. He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his shirt.

"BAKURA YOU JERK!" Marik hollered. "YOU USED MY MONEY TO BUY YOUR OWN CANDY DIDN'T YOU!"

"Of course not! Do you honestly think that I would cheat YOU out of your money bff!" Bakura asked, trying to imitate Ryou's puppy god look.

"YES!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Marik asked.

"Yes," Ryou replied, popping up by Bakura's side.

"RYOU! You were supposed to wait back there…" Bakura hissed.

"You never said that, and I got bored," Ryou replied. Bakura's eye twitched.

"What's that?" Marik asked, pointing to behind Ryou's back.

"Nothing!" Bakura intervened quickly with a fake smile. "It's-its dog poo-from our dog-SPIFFY!"

"Oh…HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU DON'T HAVE A DOG!" Marik shouted. Suddenly a candy bar fell from the bag and Marik narrowed his eyes. "YOU USED MY MONEY TO BUY CHOCOLATE!"

"OH would you look at the time! Come on Ryou it's time for you to take your medicine!" Marik's glare melted into a smirk.

"Ryou can you give me the chocolate please?" he asked.

"Chocolate…?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"RYOU NO!" Bakura cried.

"It was bought with MY money so it's MY chocolate," Marik countered.

"NO RYOU IT'S OURS! We'll share when we get home!" Bakura bribed.

"I'll share with you Ryou. After all, its rightfully mine," Marik argued. Ryou looked from Bakura, to Marik, to the bag of chocolate he clutched tightly in his hands, uncertain of what to do.

"RYOU NO! FOR THE LOVE OF RA GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE!" Bakura ordered, giving his hikari a threatening glare.

"You know I'm the rightful owner Ryou. So the _right_ thing to do is to give it to me," Marik persuaded. Ryou looked from the angry Bakura to the charming Marik and inched closer to the tan Egyptian. Marik quickly gave Ryou a little push, using his millennium rod.

"Ok here Marik." Ryou dumped the bars onto his lap.

"RYOU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Bakura feel to his knees and looked at the sky. "-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" 'Atta boy Ryou!" Marik praised. "And as a reward you get this!" He threw half a bar into the air.

"Chocolate!" Ryou cried, catching it in his mouth. Bakura quickly pulled it out before Ryou had a chance to bite down.

"How could you Ryou? How could you betray me? You're a traitor Ryou! A bad hikari!" Bakura snarled. Ryou's eyes widened with hurt. "Don't give me that look Ryou! It won't help this time!" With that Bakura turned and stormed off. Ryou's lower lip trembled.

"Kura…?" he asked, but Bakura ignored him. "Kura come back! I'm sorry!" Ryou cried but Bakura walked on. Ryou sniffed and gave a whimper.

"It's ok Ryou you did the right thing," Marik said. "Here you can stay with me and help me eat the chocolate Bakura stole." Ryou looked at Marik.

"Ok…" he said sadly, following him into the house.

"We'll make fondue! Everybody loves fondue!"

XXXXXXXX

Emmy: Weird I know! ; But there's more to come if people are interested in reading.


	2. Bakura's Revenge

Emmy: Ok here's the next chapter. It's a little odd…a little cursing…and Marik is a totally pervert! Nothing graphic…Poor Ryou…I was REALLY bored…and I felt like doing this! So here yea go!

Marik: you make me out much worse that I really am.

Malik: You know we all love you Marik.

Bakura: Even though you are really a pervert…

Raven: And you aren't Bakura?

Ryou: No way! He's not….is he?

Emmy: Anyway…here is the next chapter. Oh and Bakura is wearing his awesome black trench coat in this story.

Raven: We do not own Yu-gi-oh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"It isn't at all like pixie sticks but it will have to do," Marik grunted, popping a broken off rectangle of the creamy goodness into his mouth. He was sitting on a couch with his leg propped up on a puffy purple pillow. Ryou looked at the shiny bar in his lap with a frown. The darkness saw this and furrowed his brow. "What is it Ryou?" he questioned casually as he sucked on the chocolate. Ryou hugged his knees and bit his lower lip.

"Kura doesn't like me anymore…" Ryou replied sadly.

"Who cares Bakura is a jerk," Marik replied. Ryou only sighed again. Marik clicked on the TV. "Well I don't see why you should feel bad, you did the right thing Ryou!."

"Yea…but I still wish Kura weren't so mad…"

"Well maybe you should go see him," Marik suggested, irritated by Ryou's depressing mood.

"Ok…" Ryou mumbled, still a little put out. What if Bakura wouldn't talk to him? He trudged back to his apartment, dragging his feet along the pavement. "Kura?" he called as he opened the door. "Kura where are you?" Ryou asked, looking through the house. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen. The sound of a fork scraping against a plate and water running coming from the kitchen…He stepped through the door frame to find a surprise awaiting him. "Kura…?"

"Oh hello _Ryou_," Bakura snarled. In front of him was a piece of chocolate cake. He smirked. "I was just hanging out with my _new_ hikari," he said smoothly.

"New hikari…?" Ryou squeaked.

"Yes, because you turned on me and gave all my precious chocolate to Marik. I've decided to get a NEW hikari!" Bakura replied. Ryou gave the hurt puppy look but Bakura quickly looked down at his cake.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou said. Bakura didn't reply. Ryou looked up to see Malik by the sink, giving him a sorry look. Ryou sniffed and turned around, running all the way back to Marik's house, crying. He burst through the door and threw himself onto the sofa, burying his face into a pillow. Marik slightly raised his eye brows at this.

"He's still mad," Marik stated rather than asked and turned back to the TV. Ryou nodded.

"H-he got a n-n-new hikari!" Ryou sobbed. Although it was muffled through the pillow Marik heard.

"What? Who?" he asked, sitting up.

"M-M-Malik!" Ryou cried. "He doesn't like me anymore!" The sobs shook the thin light's frame.

"Malik? Hmmm…" Marik thought for a moment. Now Bakura had his hikari. Marik didn't like that, not one bit. _"This must be a plan to get back at me!"_ Marik concluded. He watched Ryou sob for a bit before smirking. "Don't cry Ryou…" he cooed comfortingly, he reached over to pat the light on the back. This didn't really seem to help much. "You know since Bakura left you, if you wanted to, you could be…my new hikari!" Ryou sniffed and looked up from the pillow, his eye red and puffy, hair sticking to his cheeks from the tears.

"Your hikari?"

"Yes, since Malik in now Bakura's hikari that makes you mine!" Marik replied with a mischievous grin.

"Oh…ok," Ryou replied with a small smile. A number of dirty thoughts suddenly passed through Marik's head.

"_Hee hee hee…Ryou is **mine** now! Muahahahaha! So many ideas…hmmm…"_

"Marik…? Marik? Maaaaaarrrriiiik…? Earth to Marik…" Ryou cocked his head to the side as the Egyptian stared off into space.

"Hum…? OH! Er, yes what is it?" Marik asked.

"What do you want to do?" Ryou asked with a smile, wiping his eyes. Marik chuckled.

"What do I want to do…Well…I have many ideas…"

"I do too!" Ryou chirped.

"Oh you do? And what would those be?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"Let's make fondue!" Ryou cried. Marik blinked.

"Fondue?"

"Yes fondue! Chocolate fondue! You dip things in the chocolate and it tastes yummy! Everything tastes better chocolate coded!" explained Ryou.

"_Hee hee…everything tastes better chocolate coded…"_

"I see…well why don't you make this fondue?"

"Ok!" Ryou grabbed the bag of half eaten chocolate and hopped around the house searching for the kitchen, now happy with the prospect of a new yami.

Marik waited till he heard the clanking of pots and pans before he reached for his crutches from under the couch and hobbled up to his room.

"Let's see, let's see…where did Malik put those handcuffs…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Bum bum bum! I told you Marik as a perv!

"Maybe I was a little hard on him…" Bakura sighed as he leaned back in his chair, tipping it slightly so it balanced on two legs. Malik took the crumb covered plate over to the sink and dropped it in.

"I'd have to agree with you Bakura. Poor Ryou, he's probably at home with my x-yami right now…" Malik sat down by Bakura.

"Marik? Why would he be with Marik?" Bakura asked.

"Well where else has he to go? From what you told me he stayed with my x-yami so I just figure that's who he'd run back too," Malik replied.

"I see…well at least he's not roaming the city streets alone and afraid…" Bakura said to himself, already feeling his anger ebbing away.

"Yes I suppose that would be bad…but it's not like Marik will be a big help. All he'll do is lure him into bed with him."

"WHAT!" Bakura feel back in his chair and clattered to the floor with a bang. "MARIK-RYOU-BED!" Malik stared down at the spazzing yami.

"My yami is total pervert…you didn't know that?"

"Well I knew he was kinky but-you don't really mean he'd do such adultery things to Ryou are you!" Bakura cried, his heart pounding.

"Pretty much…yea. Trust me I should know. Poor Ryou…I don't think he's ready for that kind of thing…"

"RA DAMMIT! Of course he isn't! Oh Ra what have I done! Ryou's too innocent to be exposed to such things! I hope I'm not too late!" Bakura hopped off the floor and flew to the door.

"Wait does this mean you're not my yami anymore?" Malik called. Bakura didn't reply as he ran down the hallway at top speed. Malik jogged after him. Many worried thoughts passed thought his mind. What had he done? Why had he been so stupid? If Marik even touched one hair on his hikari there would be bloodshed! What if he was too late! Would Ryou hate him forever?

XXXXXXXXX

"OUCH!" Ryou yelped in pain and danced around the kitchen.

"Ryou! What's wrong!"

"OWWWWW IT BURNS! It burns! MARIK MAKE IT STOP!"

"Hold still! I have to get your shirt off!" Marik tugged at the hopping light's shirt, which was covered in hot, melted chocolate. Ryou was too busy shrieking in pain to listen to Marik's commands to hold still. Marik was hopping around after him on his one good leg and eventually had to trip him and pin him down to rip it off.

"Owwww it burns!" Ryou cried, tears of pain slipping from his eyes.

"You should be more careful!" Marik scolded. Then he smirked at the situation. He had Ryou pinned to the floor, and he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryou sniffed.

"You. You're adorable, you know that?" Marik said in a low voice. Ryou blinked.

"…Thank you." He smiled. Marik's mind was racing. He smirked and Ryou frowned.

"Marik…you can get up now…" Ryou said. Marik didn't move. He leaned down to lick some of the chocolate off Ryou's face. The light stiffened under him.

"Marik…?" he questioned cautiously. Marik grinned evilly and slid his hands down the light's sides and to his pant zipper.

"Marik what are you—!" Ryou eyes widened in a confused fear.

"Shhhh…" Marik silenced him. He slowly started to unzip it.

"Marik stop this isn't funny—!"

"Now, now Ryou…I want to show you—,"

"MARIK PERVERT ISHTAR!" a deathly angry voice echoed throughout the room. Marik blinked and turned his head to the doorway. Bakura towered over him, his eyes flashing with anger, his hair spiky like devil's horns. By his side Malik stood, his arms crossed.

"Malik! Bakura!" he said in surprise. At the same time Ryou called out to his yami. "Heh. So you finally came back—!" In one quick movement Bakura pulled Marik up by his shirt collar and tossed him across the room. The evil darkness hit the fridge with an 'oaf!' and a large bowl toppled off and fell on his injured leg.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled in pain. Malik kneeled by Ryou.

"You ok Ryou?" he asked softly. Ryou whimpered and scooted closer to the other Ishtar, giving Marik a betrayed look.

"Marik you are a fool to try such a thing…" Bakura hissed. "I am personally going to send you to the Shadow Realm…"

"Oh-Bakura not that!" Malik said as he helped Ryou up. Bakura ignored Malik.

"I will show you what happens to those who try to steal from the Thief King." He was slowly walking closer to the stunned Marik who seemed to be looking for some means of escape. He felt his belt for the Millennium Rod, but it wasn't there.

"Bakura he's my yami!" Malik cried. Ryou bit his lower lip.

"I hope you enjoy eternal solitude bastard." The Millennium Ring glowed.

"Kura-wait!" Ryou suddenly called out. Bakura glanced at his light in surprise.

"What is it Ryou?" he asked.

"D-don't send him there…" he mumbled. Bakura was silent for a moment.

"Why not?" he finally asked, looking at his hikari in confusion. "I don't know what he told you Ryou but what he as doing is bad. This is his punishment."

"No, Kura please?…Not the Shadow Realm…" Ryou said in a small voice. Bakura looked from his pleading light to the injured Egyptian. Finally he closed his eyes and gave an aggravated sigh.

"Fine." Both Marik and Malik gave a sigh of relief. Bakura's eyes snapped open again. "But you still must face your punishment!" Bakura gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Marik responded with a moan.

"..You'd really kick your BFF when he was down Bakura?" Marik sneered. Bakura's face contorted into a glare of disgust. He slid a dagger out from the inside of his arm sleeve. The other members of the room widened their eyes and held their breaths.

"…Malik take Ryou into the other room." Bakura ordered. For a moment Malik hesitated, looking at his yami, then lead Ryou back into the living room where they waited. Ryou didn't want to speak so Malik turned on the TV and turned up the volume, afraid he'd hear screams of pain. Nothing came. Ryou zipped up his pants and hugged his knees to his chest. Malik tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch repeatedly.

Finally Bakura stepped out of the kitchen, not a drop of blood on him. Ryou looked over and Bakura's eye softened from their cold look. "Ryou," he said. The light sprung from his perch and ran to his yami. Bakura opened his arms and held the little light. "Ryou I'm so sorry…" he said softly. Ryou clutched the other's shirt.

"I-I spilled the chocolate, I'm sorry…it burned me…"

"It's ok Ryou I'm not upset about the chocolate anymore…and we can get you cleaned up at home ok?" Ryou nodded. Malik watched the two silently before standing up and walking over to the kitchen door. Malik and Bakura exchanged a look. Bakura knew Malik might be upset with the treatment of Marik and Malik knew Bakura had needed to do it. Malik slipped into the kitchen and Bakura took off his trench coat and wrapped it around Ryou. Slowly the two walked home together.

When they arrived back at their apartment Bakura helped Ryou get all the cooled chocolate off and found him some nice pajamas. Ryou had been quiet the whole walk home.

"Ryou…I'm so sorry…" Bakura said. Ryou looked up at his yami.

"It's ok Bakura…do you forgive me?"

"Of course, it was a stupid argument." Ryou smiled and hugged his yami. Bakura hugged him back. "I'm glad you're my hikari…" he said softly.

"I'm glad you're my yami…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Ta da! Second chapter is up! I love these tragic romances!

Marik: o.o What did Bakura do to me!

Bakura: Muahaha you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Raven: R&R


	3. Nightmares

Emmy: Hi nice to see some friendly faces! (waves) Did someone order BakuraxRyou fluff? . Fluffy fluff!

Ryou: I feel loved.

Marik: I feel hated.

Raven: I'll love you Marik, if you're really kinky like the story says.

Marik: 8D

Malik: T-T My yami has left me…

Bakura: Malik I thought you were my bitch!

Emmy: Oooook…..Enough with your flirting…here is the next chapter!

Raven: We don't own Yu-gi-oh.

_Everything was dark. There were flashes of red—blood. Hateful, amethyst eyes glared up at him, daring him to make a move. Bakura rushed forward, his blood boiled, his heart pounded, his mouth contorted as a variety of threats and curses escaped it. The eyes suddenly widened in fear as Bakura struck. In a blink they were now different—chocolate orbs brimming with tears. Before he could stop himself the move had been made and the rest of the face appeared, screaming without sound. Then suddenly, as if the mute button on the TV had been turned off, the piercing shrieks met his ears!_

Bakura's ruby eyes opened in a flash as he jolted awake and sat up quickly, panting. His body was drenched in sweat, causing the bed sheets to stick to his skin. He scanned the dark room, searching for the eyes he had seen just moments ago. Nothing but darkness. He gave a relieved sigh. The screams, they had sounded so real, they were still ringing in his ears…Suddenly it occurred to him:

"_Wait a moment, someone really is screaming!" _

Bakura snapped out of his hazy dream state and leapt from his bed. The first thought that came to his mind was Ryou. Like shadow itself Bakura stalked through the dark hallway, only illuminated by a small, blue, glowing out lit light Ryou had installed because of his fear of the dark.

Another shriek echoed from Ryou's room and Bakura threw open the door, prepared to face any attacker, but all he found was Ryou curled up in his blankets whimpering. Just to be sure Bakura surveyed the room once more, listening for any creak of a board. There was none. He eased slightly and flicked on a nearby lamp. Ryou's room was small and stuffed with lots of junk. There was a computer/desk for use of his homework and small stuffed animals, books and a number of pictures littered the shelves. He had many games categorized and stacked against his wall in special cubbies.

Bakura quickly walked over to his light, whose face was buried into his pillow. The boy was shaking all over. "Ryou…" he asked softly. The worried yami put a hand on his light's shoulder and shook it slightly. "Hikari…?" Ryou looked up from the pillow with sleepy, red, teary eyes. "Hey, what's the matter…?" Bakura asked softly, rubbing the small light's back in an attempt to sooth him. Ryou sniffed.

"I had a bad dream…" he replied quietly.

"A bad dream? That's all?" Bakura asked, sitting on the side of the bed. "Heh. There's no reason to be afraid of a little bad dream…" Ryou seemed to be calmer with his yami near by and said nothing. There was an awkward silence in which Bakura wasn't really sure what to do. He wasn't good at this softy stuff like the annoying, munchkin Yugi Mouto. He would usually make some sarcastic, snide or rude remark in such a moment…but when it was his own crying hikari it was different. Ryou rarely cried in such fear, so usually Bakura didn't have to worry about acting too soft.

"…Do you want to talk about the dream?" he finally asked.

Ryou squeezed the blanket wrapped around him and mumbled, "It was about M-Marik…"

Oh. No wonder Ryou was crying! Bakura felt a pang of guilt inside, and he hated it. The ancient thief had killed plenty of others who had gotten in his way and felt no remorse what-so-ever. So why did he have to feel it now?Because it was his fault Ryou had a reason to cry? Or just because it was _Ryou_?

"Oh…do you…want a cup of tea or anything?" he offered. That's what Ryou did whenever his friends seemed troubled. Ryou shook his head. Bakura didn't know what to do! At least Ryou had stopped shaking all over.

"It's ok Ryou don't be afraid…" he said quietly. Ryou mumbled something into his pillow. "What?" Bakura asked. Ryou mumbled it again and Bakura, annoyed, slid his fingers under his hikari's chin and lifted his face up out of the pillow. "Say it once more." Ryou sniffed.

"K-Kura will you, um, I…um…"

"Yes?" Bakura pressed. Big, pathetic, chocolate eyes looked up at him.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…" The yami raised his eyebrows slightly, thought for a moment and nodded, sliding closer onto the bed. He sat up, against the head board, on top of the blanket, one arm wrapped around Ryou protectively. The light rested his head against his yami's chest and sighed deeply, as if relieved.

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep…" he murmured. Bakura once again, felt the slight sting inside his chest. Remorse, regret. Ra, it annoyed him so. He wanted to make it go away. Bakura squeezed his light closer. "I'm so sorry Ryou…" he said once more. Ryou lifted up his head and gazed at his white haired counterpart.

"It's not your fault Kura," he said with a small smile. "You're the one who was there when I needed you…" Ryou shifted to snuggled into his yami's side. Bakura was surprised by this act. No matter what he did or said Ryou was loyal to him, even though he'd been the cause of Ryou having to stay with Marik, the Egyptian who had attempted to get into Ryou's pants. This made Bakura feel worse. There had to be some way to relieve the tension in his chest. Saying sorry, although rare for Bakura, didn't seem to be enough in this situation.

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered, not knowing what was going to come out of his lips.

"Yes Kura?"

"I…I just wanted to tell you…I'm glad you're my hikari because I don't-I couldn't find someone as kind, and forgiving as you even if I searched for three thousand years. You're way better that Malik or that midget Yugi. And, well, I'm sorry I ever tried to replace you, because even though Malik was cool, he wasn't the right light for me. You're my light, my hikari, and nothing could ever change that…and I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again…" he said, as he stared out the window. Suddenly he felt better and this made him smirk. "Just don't tell anyone I got all sentimental just now. I'm still the same bloodthirsty, ruthless, murderous, psychotic, cunning, thief I always have been," he added. Ryou was silent and Bakura looked down to find Ryou asleep in his arms. He blinked before chuckling softly.

The thief sighed and made a move to get up but Ryou mumbled in protest so Bakura leaned back against the headboard for the longest time, thinking…

XXXXXXXXX

As the first rays of light from the sun shown over the sleepy city of Domino, making the dew in the morning glass glitter and fog hover over the cool water of the harbor Ryou stirred from his slumber. He groggily opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he was cuddling up to his yami, who was staring off into space as if in deep thought. "Good morning," was all he could think to say. Bakura looked down tiredly.

"Good morning, sleep well?" he asked. Ryou nodded and sat up, stretching his arms. Bakura shifted from his stiff position to stretch as well before falling back onto the pillows with his arms behind his head.

After a few moments of silent stretching Ryou questioned, "Last night you wanted to tell me something Bakura, but I can't recall what it was." There was no answer. "What was it you told me?" Ryou asked again, turning to face his darkness. He found Bakura's eyes shut and his breathing even. The light gave a giggle. "Sleep tight Kura…" he whispered. Hopping off the bed Ryou started his normal daily routine. He put the coffee on for Bakura, took out all the necessities for a bowl or Frosted Flakes and sat watching the TV in their living room.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "I'll be right there!" Ryou called as he walked down the hall. He skipped over to the door, hoping to find Yugi or one of his other friends and opened the door to find Malik staring back at him.

"Hello Malik!" he chirped.

"Hello Ryou," Malik smiled slightly. "May I come in?"

"Sure!" Ryou opened the door wider to let the Egyptian boy in. "What brings you here so early in the morning?" Malik turned to look directly at Ryou and Ryou couldn't help but notice something different about his friend but he couldn't place what. His expression was oddly…calm…

"I thought I'd check on you to see how you were doing," he replied. "You know…since of what happened a few days ago." Ryou nodded, frowning slightly.

"Is…is Marik ok?" he asked timidly. What had his dark side done that night in the kitchen. Malik's calm composer suddenly changed. His eyes narrowed for a moment and he scowled slightly. Ryou was startled. Was Malik angry at Bakura? Was Malik angry with him? Ryou bit his lower lip, a nervous habit he had recently gotten into. Malik seemed to see this and a smile spread across his lips.

"He's restless but very eager," was Malik's odd reply. Ryou cocked his head in confusion but Malik did not elaborate. "Where is Bakura?" he asked suddenly.

"In my room sleeping…" Ryou replied. Something was wrong with Malik, the way he was acting, the way he was staring at Ryou…without blinking…his pupils were small in his big lavender irises. Ryou suddenly felt himself very nervous and took a step back.

"W-why don't you sit down? I can make us some tea, or, or if you haven't had breakfast I could get some cereal…or…something…" For every step Ryou took back, Malik took another forward, until Ryou realized he was pressed up against the wall. "Or, um, um, Malik do you want to duel? My cards are in my room I could just go get them—!" Ryou made a move to run past but Malik grabbed his forearm roughly. Ryou looked from Malik's hand to his face. "Malik…?"

"I don't want to duel…" he said, his smile now seemed so eerie. Like a doll's smile.

"Oh…then…um…what did you have in mind?" Ryou reached for Bakura through his mental link. If he could get him to wake up…

Unexpectedly Malik's other arm darted up to Ryou's neck. He was caught so unaware he just stood there in shock as a hand pressed against his neck. He was confused and scared. Then suddenly everything went black.

When Ryou passed out, Malik caught him. His eyes were devoid of emotion.

_/Good job Malik…now bring him home…/ _the low voice in his head ordered. Unable to control himself the Egyptian did as the voice told, carrying Ryou bridal style out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Emmy: Oh no! Bum bum bum!

Raven: Fluff…

Emmy: The story is turning out different than the way I wrote it but that's cause I'm actually taking time to write it better and at detail.

Ryou: Kura…you're so soft!

Bakura: Grrrrr…

Marik: Muahaha I'm still evil.

Malik: Stop controlling my mind!

Marik: Do my work slave!

Raven: R&R!


	4. Kidnapped

Emmy: Ta da!

Ryou: TT Emmy you hate me, you're gonna have me raped!

Emmy: NO! I'd never have you raped Ryou (hugs him) Rape isn't love and love you!

Malik: Stalker much…?

Raven: We don't own Yu-gi-oh.

XXXXXXXXX

Kidnapped

Ryou blinked his bleary eyes. For a moment his surroundings blurry. He blinked again and everything came into focus. He was laying on a couch, in a dimly lit room, but not just any room. He immediately recognized it as being the Ishtar residence. The light began to panic. What was he doing here? How had he—? Malik that was it! Malik had been with him and then he'd passed out…Malik had been acting strange…

Ryou sat up and looked around, but on one was in sight.

"_This is my chance!" _he thought._ "I must escape now while no one is here!"_

Nimbly he hopped up to the living room door. He poked his head out slightly, to see if anyone was in the hall way. Not a soul. Taking his chance he tip toed down the wooden hallway floor, wincing every time the slightest creak sounded. His heart was pounding in his head and it felt like it might burst right out of his chest. He was terrified but determined to escape. Gripping the door handle he slowly began to turn it, but realized it was locked. His hand darted to the lock to turn it but his fingers were slippery from his nervous, sweating hands.

By now he was frantically trying to unlock the door and get it open before someone came, and his panicking just made it all the more difficult to focus on un locking the door. He had finally gotten it to turn when a deep, low, chuckle echoed throughout the hallway. This stopped Ryou right in his tracks. He froze, unmoving, not breathing. He knew that laugh…

He whirled around and pressed his body up against the door, for a dark, intimidating figure stood opposite him. The Egyptian's arms, decorated with shiny golden bands, were crossed, and in one hand he held the Millennium Rod.

"Finally awake Ryou?" he asked in a mock friendly tone.

"Marik…" Ryou managed to squeak. Although Ryou remembered the Egyptian being injured Marik was not in his wheel chair. Instead he was leaning against the wall, a cane leaning by him. His injured foot was in a cast, but partially concealed by the dark cloak he was wearing. However, a new mark decorated his tan face. A long, deep, ugly scar ran from his forehead, across part of his nose and down to his jawbone. It was a darker shad of tan than the rest of his body, hardly healed at all. The sight of it made something in Ryou click.

Suddenly Ryou's body seemed to break free of the trance he seemed to be in and shot for the door knob, shaky fingers slid around the cool metal desperately tried to turn it.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Marik asked, his Rod glowing briefly.

Suddenly, and against Ryou's wishes, his hand went limp and fell to his side. He was no longer trapped in a trance a fear, now he literally couldn't move. His body was limp and relaxed. Inside however, his pulse quickened and his breathing was labored.

"_Move!"_ he shrieked in his head. _"Move! Run! Get out of here!" _But no matter how hard he tried Ryou's body was no longer in his own control.

"No I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a little while Ryou," Marik's low voice growled as he grabbed his cane with one hand and hobbled over towards Ryou. In normal situations Ryou might have found Marik's odd walk humorous, but now it just seemed to make him look scarier.

Ryou instinctively tried his yami, reaching for their mental link but he was blocked off by a greater force.

"Ah ah ah, dear _Kura_ will come soon, be patient." said Marik. "I'll give you back control if you do as I say," Malik said with a smirk. Ryou would have nodded if he could but since he couldn't…

Suddenly big tear drops began to fall down Ryou's cheeks and he trembled. He had control again. Ryou didn't want to cry in front of Marik. It was humiliating, and he didn't want to give Marik the pleasure of seeing him like that so he turned away and looked down, letting his hair fall across his face.

"There, there…" Marik's deep voice sounded scary. Ryou couldn't place the tone but it made his skin crawl, and it only got worse when Marik's hand brushed against his tear stained face, whipping the liquid away. Ryou knocked the rough hand away, but Marik just grabbed his wrist. Ryou then jerked away from the darkness and stumbled a bit, tripping on his pajama bottoms and falling forward onto the floor.

"Silly Ryou…So clumsy aren't you?" said Marik. Ryou closed his still watering eyes and hugged his knees to his chest. He tried once again to contact his Yami but it seemed somehow Marik was using the rod to block their connection. Why did Marik kidnap him? What was going to happen to him? Were was his yami? "Get up," Marik ordered and Ryou did as he was told, looking away from the haunting lavender eyes. As if sensing Ryou's every fear the yami slid his fingers around the hikari's small chin and pulled it upward, so they met each other's gaze. Ryou's own eyes widened and he pulled back hastily, pulling free of Marik's grip. He shuffled backwards down the hallway, putting as much distance as he could between him and the spiky haired fiend.

"I hope you're not thinking of escaping. Come here Ryou," Marik ordered, commanding and cool. Ryou shook his head.

"No, I want to go home," Ryou croaked, his throat was tight. Marik chuckled.

"Do you think you're really in the position to be making demands?" he asked. Ryou pressed on.

"I-I want to go home…M-Marik…I-I-just please let me go home!" he pleaded.

"Now why would I go through all that trouble of retrieving you, just to let you go?" Marik replied.

"Why did you…What do you want…" Ryou couldn't seem to finish any of his sentences, afraid of the answer. "M-Marik I-I'm sorry if Bakura hurt you…" Ryou looked at the scar at this point. "B-but…please…I-I-…want to go home." Marik just seemed amused by this.

"You don't need to trouble yourself with my affairs Ryou." said Marik, approaching Ryou like a panther stalking its prey. "Don't worry Ryou I won't hurt you." Ryou inched back and hit another wall. "I simply wish to get my revenge." His deep was full of malice.

"Revenge?" Ryou squeaked, squirming under Marik's impenetrable gaze.

"Oh yes. I am not an easily forgiving person Ryou." He now had Ryou cornered. "Well…shall we talk more later? I hate to cut the fun short but you're part of my plan Ryou."

"Part of your plan…" Ryou whimpered. "P-please Marik-d-don't—!"

"—I told you I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-don't hurt Kura Marik…please…" Ryou pleaded. Marik laughed, a psychotic, but amused laugh. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Oh Ryou…sorry, but I can't keep that promise pet." Then suddenly Marik's hand went up to Ryou's neck has Malik had done. Ryou blinked. Marik was going to make him pass out again!

"Marik wait-I-!" Once again, the pressure point proved an easy target and Ryou felt hi head spin. His knees buckled and strong arms caught him as he fell. His last fleeting thoughts were of fear for his yami. What horrible fait did Marik have in store for him?

XXXXXXXXX

A beam of light had moved its way up to the thief's face so that it was hitting him directly in the eyes. He turned over and saw Ryou's clock. It was after one in the afternoon. The yami moaned and sat up, yawning. Sleepily he scratched his stomach and hopped out of Ryou's bed, making his way to the kitchen. Bakura could hear the TV from the living room and shouted, "I'm up Ryou!" He leaned by the counter and filled his cup with hot coffee, then inhaled the scent deeply before taking a sip. Bringing his mug down, he looked around the kitchen casually.

As the coffee took affect Bakura suddenly became more aware. The kitchen sink was empty, no dirty cereal bowl, no clean one, no cereal bowl at all. Usually Ryou was such a neat freak. He set down his coffee. "Ryou?" he called. Nothing was heard but the voices of the TV. The thief ambled his way to the living room. "Hikari answer me when I…" No one was there. The TV was on, there was a half eaten bowl of cereal sitting on the table. "…Ryou?" Bakura hollered, popping his head out into the hallway. He looked towards the bath room but the door was wide open, the room dark and empty. "Oh shit…"

Quickly Bakura reached for Ryou through their mental link but found something blocking him. "What!" Bakura cried in frustration. Ryou was missing and Bakura had no way of contacting him. Only one person came to mind.

"MARIK!"

Bakura bolted out the door, fast as lightening, truly enraged. Marik had **kidnapped** Ryou!

"Marik I'll kill you for this I really will!" he shouted. A few people walking by gave him an odd look but he gave them a snarl and they moved on quickly. No one wanted to get anywhere near the furious yami.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yami what are you doing with Ryou?" Malik asked. He had his arms crossed and was giving his Yami a piercing glare. Marik had just chained Ryou up to a wall, the light's head rested to the side of his shoulder. Marik laughed heartily.

"Don't fuss Malik. What, you think I molested him in his sleep?" Marik gave a bob cat grin. Malik didn't find this funny.

"You took over my body!" he cried. "So I could do your damn dirty work!" Marik shrugged off his hikari's attitude.

"You were the one who was unwilling to help me in my master plan, so I had to resort to other ways of enlisting your assistance," he replied. Malik narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like being used!" he spat. Marik shot a glare at Malik in annoyance.

"Oh really? Or are you just jealous of Ryou?" Marik sneered. Malik was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Are you just jealous that Bakura and me are fighting over little Ryou?" Marik taunted. Malik huffed.

"Shut up!" was his reply and Marik gave a satisfied smirk. Malik watched as his Yami, now back in his wheel chair, rolled around the room like some psychotic super-villain. Marik was preparing the room and giving it 'atmosphere' by decorating it with a number of sharp weapons. Malik thought it was stupid. Marik grumbled, as he tried to hand a long pointy hook type thing on the wall. Malik rolled his eyes and took the hook like object from his yami and hung it on the wall himself. "I don't know what you would do without me…" said Malik. Marik smirked.

"Cook and clean all by myself?" Marik asked.

"Can you cook or clean? Because if you can I'd love a night off," Malik replied, anger decreasing.

"A night off? Oh I can give you a night off…" Marik smiled sexily and Malik rolled his eyes.

"Ha! I'd rather make out with the Pharaoh," Malik said sarcastically. Marik tried to pout, which mad him look kind of like a bull dog with crazy hair. Malik pointed this fact out. Marik huffed. "Don't you have evil plans to make rather than sexually harass me?" Malik asked. Marik smirked.

"I can take a quick break…"

XXXXXXXX

Bakura sprinted at top speed down the pavement, his spiky hair blowing in the wind. He approached Marik's house, knowing fully well that this could be a trap. Well Bakura didn't care, he would just have to risk it. The thief didn't bother to knock, he reached for the door knob and burst into the room. He found himself in a dark hallway, only able to see a few feet in front of him. There was a sudden _whoosh_ and the door behind him closed…

Bakura awaited some kind of secret attack from the dark…but as the seconds passed by nothing happened. His body was alert and ready for anything but there was not a sound in the house. He blinked, his eyes already used to the dark.

"Marik…" he hissed dangerously to the darkness. Carefully, cautiously, he inched forward step. Without warning the ground under Bakura's feet gave way and he found himself falling.

"What the f—!"

Bakura's butt came into contact with the floor and he howled in pain, shouting out a few Egyptian curses. He quickly jumped up, moaned and looked around to find himself in a room with dark walls decorated by the as assortment of chains, pointy weapons, and some devices Bakura recognized that were used in mummification. His eyes widened, some of the strange contraptions Bakura hadn't ever seen.

"Heh…" someone chuckled evilly in the dark. Bakura spun around and what he saw was so terrifying he felt his spin shiver…

"Hello Bakura, nice of you to drop in," the wheel-chair bound Egyptian cackled. Bakura was speechless. Marik was wearing tight leather pants with a belt holding a number of odd objects and his Millennium Rod, and his chest was bare and shiny like he's recently oiled it, but a long, dark scar decorated from his right shoulder down to his left hip. There was also a leather choker on his neck. Bakura's jaw dropped.

"W-t-f!"

Marik smirked. "Now Bakura…you will pay for your…disrespect!" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Bring it on." Bakura goaded. Both yamis struck dramatic fighting positions.

"Ra you are both so immature…" a voice said. Bakura glanced to see Malik leaning against the wall. "Are you really going through all of this just because Bakura din't buy you your pixie sticks Marik?" Malik asked. Marik crossed his arms and pursed his lips.

"It's more than that!" Marik replied.

"Yea! It's because your Yami is a pervert!" Bakura added.

"Well Ryou wouldn't have been with me if you hadn't of gotten a new hikari!"

"I wouldn't have gotten a new hikari if Ryou hadn't given you the chocolate!"

"So it's Ryou's fault?" Malik concluded.

"No!" Bakura yelled. "Ryou wouldn't have given the chocolate away if Marik hadn't messed with his mind and tried to turn him against me!"

"I wouldn't have turned him against you if you hadn't used my money to—!"

"So this IS about the pixie sticks!" Malik exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" both yamis yelled and Malik silently grumbled to himself.

Bakura turned back to Marik. "Tell me where Ryou is!" Bakura demanded. Marik grinned widely.

"But of course…" He gestured over to a corner of the room where Ryou hung limply from the wall, his legs resting on the floor, his arms above chained above his head.

"RYOU!" Bakura exclaimed. "Marik you fiend, what have you done to him!"

"Nothing…yet," Marik laughed madly. Then Marik wheeled over to the unconscious hikari. Bakura tried to follow but Marik whipped out his rod, quick as a flash, and threw Bakura against the wall where the shadow magic held him. Bakura watched in fury as Marik stopped by his hikari and gently stroked his hair.

"Don't touch him scum!" Bakura snarled. Marik snickered.

"Did I press a nerve?" Marik grinned and pressed his cheek against Ryou's. Bakura narrowed his eyes and the anger practically radiated from him. Marik saw this and took it one step further and gave Ryou a peck on the check.

"Marik!" Bakura roared. "Get you sick, perverted hands odd him or by the gods I swear I will cut them off!" Marik dismissed the threat and gloated with a smirk. Then he wheeled himself over to Bakura.

"You and me Bakura, one game. I win, your hikari stays with me You win—."

"If I win Ryou _and_ Malik go with me because you'll be in the **Shadow Realm**!"

"No _I_ call the shots. _I_ have the magical rod!" He waved the Millennium Rod in his hands. Bakura scowled. "Now Bakura why don't we get down to business. I have a special game for us to play today…" Marik released Bakura from the wall.

"What's the game…" Bakura questioned. Marik's eyes widened and he gave another mad laugh. Bakura raised a brow. Marik suddenly whipped out a colorful box.

"Pray for mercy Bakura! For now you will battle me in the ultimate game of—!"

"W-T-F!"

XXXXXXXXX

Emmy: Just a little humor to lighten things up…this is my lazy story. I can do whatever I want in it.

Marik: That's all he gave me? Scars?

Emmy: Maybe, maybe not…

Bakura: Did you look everywhere Marik?

Marik: ….

Emmy: I spent like few hours writing it tonight and now I'm so tired. .

Raven: R&R and tell us what you think.


	5. Molasses Swamp

Emmy: ; Don't hate me for not updating. I'm such a procrastinator…But really no, every night I started writing little bits of this chapter so it's not like I just dropped it. Plus I actually had to research Candy Land! Heh, I've never played it before.

Raven: It's a boring game.

Emmy: Alright here yea go!

Molasses Swamp

"CANDY LAND!"

"Candy Land?"

"Candy Land…?" Malik slapped a hand to his forehead. "For Ra's sake!"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Bakura spat. Marik shook his head.

"Since our feud started over candy I think it should with it too!" he replied.

"So it IS all over some stupid can--!"

"Shut. Up." Marik growled. Malik gave a 'humph' but was silent.

"So Bakura are you ready to play?"

"No way!" Bakura argued. What was Marik thinking?

"Fine then I guess you automatically lose and Ryou is staying with me…" Marik glanced over at the light, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No! Grr—FINE! We'll play Candy Land!" Bakura agreed, grimacing. "But," he added, "We'll play it my way!" Marik raised a brow and Bakura's ring began to glow. The room was illuminated by the blinding light. Marik and Malik both had to cover their eyes. Bakura smirked and suddenly the room began to spin…

When the three opened their eyes they were standing in a bright, colorful forest made entirely of—

"CANDY!" Malik exclaimed. There were candy stick trees, marshmallow clouds, and a gumdrop path was set out in front of them.

"This place is too sweet…" Marik mumbled. He glanced down to find that instead of a wheelchair all he possessed was a candy _cane_. The rest of his attire was themed to licorice. His outfit was red, two whip-like rolls of licorice hung around his belt.

"And the fashion is disturbing," Bakura added, fingering his own clothing. He was wearing a royalty like tunic and pants with a flowing cape and a puffy hat. His entire outfit was dark brown. "Ugh." He ripped off the puffy hat immediately. Then, staring at it for a moment he bent down and locked it. The yami gave a cat like grin. "Chocolate flavored…" he purred.

"Ugh," Malik moaned and stomped his foot. "What the heck am I wearing!" He now looked down at his outfit. Malik looked like Hansel from the Grimm's Fairy Tale. Green lederhosen and a hat with a red feather on it were he new garments. He copied Bakura and gave his shoulder a lick. No luck. "Ew…"

"I think you look sexy," Marik smirked. Malik looked at him.

"Really?" he asked. "It's chafing though…" he replied, pulling at the tight fitting clothing.

Bakura snickered before turning to Marik. "Alright, here's how it goes. There are two paths." He pointed to a fork in the gumdrop road. "Each of us takes one path and the first to reach the Candy Castle, and Ryou, wins!"

"That sounds too simple," Marik criticized.

"Ah, but it is not so. Along the way there will be challenges you must face," Bakura replied with a smirk. Marik gave him a questioning look.

"What sort of challenges?" he asked. Bakura wagged a finger, that cocky smirk still on his face.

"You'll see…now then." The white haired yami turned towards the two paths and after a moment of consideration, began strutting down the path towards his right. _"Hold on Ryou I'm coming…"_

"Come on Malik, I'm going to win this game!" Marik declared, as he began limping down the left path. Malik, who was just about to lick a candy tree, paused, and with a sigh, slid his tongue into his mouth and followed his yami.

"Don't you mean, 'we'? You couldn't do this without me…" Malik grumbled.

The two Ishtars continued down the gumdrop path, all the while Marik giving a speech on how, and why he was going to win, and how angry Bakura would be. Malik tuned him out almost immediately and instead stared out at his colorful surroundings. It was like he had entered a child's dreamland. Everything was shiny, friendly, and smelled pleasant. He watched as a little marshmallow bird swooped down and snatched up a gummy worm. A chocolate bunny nibbled at what looked like cotton candy blossoms. The light drooled a bit.

"Are you listening to me?" Marik snapped. Malik broke his gaze from the wonderland around him and gave his yami a lazy look.

"No."

Marik huffed.

"I _said _look ahead," Marik replied in an annoyed tone. Malik looked in the direction Marik had indicated and stared with fascination. Before them a great, dark mass bubbled. It was strange, Malik had never seen anything like it before. But a strong smell of sweetness radiated from it and Malik could almost taste the sweet liquid in his mouth…

"—rotten no good cheating Tomb Robber!" Marik grumbled. "He probably knew there was a river here, or whatever that thing is! Cheating lowly thief…"

"Calm down for a moment," Malik commanded flatly. He was getting tired of Marik's attitude. The angry yami paid his hikari no mind and continued to bitch and moan aloud for the world to hear. The light heaved a sigh. He stepped towards the sticky mass and hesitantly rested one foot upon the surface. It slowly sank with a sticky, slurping noise. Malik grimaced and attempted to pull his foot out once more but it was stuck.

"Great! Just great!" Marik stared at the other's foot. "How are we going to get across!" he yelled. Then suddenly he grew silent and pondered the situation. Malik however, was still attempting to save his foot. He pulled and pulled hard but it would not budge. He attempted to pull the sweet sticky stuff off of his shoe but doing this only managed to get his hands all sticky too. Growing quite frustrated the light thrashed about, twisting, turning and pulling, but still the foot I didn't budge. In a moment of extreme frustration Malik stomped his other foot down hard…right into the sticky substance.

"Oh great…" he grumbled. Now completely stuck Malik didn't know what to do. He brought his sticky fingers up to his face, sniffed, inhaling the sweet, tangy scent and licked them. After a moment he licked his fingers once more. "Tastes like…syrup…but different." He continued to lick fingers, for the Egyptian had never tasted this strange substance before. As he did so he lacked to notice as he slowly began to sink until he felt his knees unable to move. The boy glanced down in surprise. "Ah!"

Marik, who was deep in thought, scowled and ignored the yelp. For he had seated himself of a gum ball rock and could not see his hikari.

"Marik help me!" Malik cried. He couldn't move anything from the knees down and he was sinking deeper and deeper by the second. Marik scowled again.

"What is it!" he asked irritably.

"I-I'm—The stuff—the sticky stuff—it's eating me!" Malik managed to cry. He wiggled frantically. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Well it eat back," was Marik's response.

"I can't! Marik help I'm sinking!" Malik whined. The gunk was reaching his waist line. He already felt it deep in his shoes; he didn't want it getting into his pants! Marik turned, about to give a snappy reply, but stopped. Instead he stood up, hobbled over to a bush, and plucked something out. Malik watched as a red Lifesaver flew threw the air and landed with a 'plop' beside him. Marik smirked. The hikari glared. "That's not helping!" he roared, shaking his arms like mad. Then suddenly his pupils shrank and he made a high pitched squeaking sound. "Marik—it's—in—my—pants!" he yelled, making the chocolate bunnies near by hop away in fear. Marik burst into laughter and just watched his hikari squirm in extreme discomfort for a moment, before calmly stepping up to the edge of the great swamp. Then he extended his hand.

"Alright come on, we can't have anything in your pants but me," he joked. Malik was still glaring.

"Or Bakura!" he added spitefully, still angry for Marik's neglect at helping him. It was Marik's turn to glare.

"Alright then, if Bakura is the one who spends more time in your pants, Bakura can save you," he replied, taking his hand away.

"NO!" Malik cried. "No Marik! Marik I'm sinking! Please? Ok ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you are the ruler of my pants! Just SAVE ME DAMN YOU!"

Satisfied, Marik grasped his hikari's arm and pulled hard. Malik made a painful squeal. He wasn't budging. Marik pulled harder.

"OWWW Yami it hurts! It hurts!" Malik whined. Marik let go and looked around for something that might assist him. Then he remembered his licorice. Quickly he took a roll from his belt and tied one end around Malik's slowly sinking waist.

"Ok, hold on Malik," Marik commanded as he moved over towards a candy tree. He walked around it and began to pull. As he pulled back towards the swamp, the licorice pulled at Malik's waist. Malik gave out cries of pain but Marik continued to pull, despite the cries and the own limitations of his injured ankle.

Suddenly there was a loud slurping sound and Malik flew from the sweet swamp, landing face first in a pile of cotton candy flowers. Marik, panting, walked over to his unmoving comrade and untied the candy rope. "You alive?" he asked as he rolled it up.

Malik gave a muffled moan.

"No time to sleep now my hikari. For I have just figured out how we are to get across," said Marik. Malik picked his head up, a questioning look on his sticky face. Marik pointed to the Lifesaver. "It didn't sink," he pointed out. "It's lighter than you are. So perhaps we could make a path of those things and hop across."

"You can hop in your condition?" Malik asked.

"I'll have to," was Marik's reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura glanced at the world around him in disgust. Everything was so…ick. Yes, Bakura was a big fan of chocolate but this world was too much for him. Little peanut buttercup flowers kept smiling at him and little gummy bears played with gumballs. The yami scowled.

Bakura still didn't see the strategy with Marik choosing Candy Land as their ultimate duel. He'd never even played it before but it seemed like such a pointless game. That had been his reason for sending them all into it, like and RPG. Only this time there would be no Game Master. Bakura was going to end it quick. Anger rose inside when he thought of his unconscious hikari chained up, and about how scared he would be when he awakened.

"_I'm coming for you Ryou. Just hold on…"_ he thought. Ever since spending that night with Ryou, comforting him in case of bad dreams, Bakura had felt ever so more protective. It was an odd and foreign feeling.

Abruptly Bakura stumbled over something in his path. He looked down to see a chocolate bunny staring up at him. He narrowed his eyes menacingly and was about to kick it away but suddenly his eyes softened and he cocked his head.

"Awww what a cute little bunny…" he cooed to it, reaching down. He snatched the cute little animal up and it twitched its nose happily. "Such a cute, itty, bitty, tasty, little thing!" he patted its head. It gave a small squeal of pleasure and Bakura gave a cat grin. He held it up, high, still grinning, and suddenly bit its head off. There was a small scream and Bakura smirked. He continued to devour the bunny, too distracted to notice the figure creeping up behind him before it was too late. Something hard made contact with his head and Bakura fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmy: I'll work really hard on the next chapter I promise!

Raven: I'm surprised you wrote a whole chapter without Ryou in it.

Emmy: Me too.

Ryou: I'm still unconscious. Xx

Bakura: Hehe…die bunny die!

Malik: Oh! And if you ever want to see what it feels like to be stuck in a molasses swamp the closest, less messy way to do it is to have your foot fall asleep for a long time. You won't be able to move it, or at least won't feel it moving, it's a very odd sensation.

Marik: My aren't you full of fun facts? --

Raven: R&R


End file.
